


Kageyama's Proposal

by BenjiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Aged-Up Character(s), Aquariums, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiWrites/pseuds/BenjiWrites
Summary: Kageyama plans to propose to Hinata at the aquarium, but things don't go exactly as he expected.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Kageyama's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off a cute article where something similar to this happened to a lesbian couple at the zoo. It was too cute not to do!

“Woah!” Hinata’s eyes sparkled as he looked around the room. It was dark, mainly lit by the shimmering, shifting glow of the water filling the enormous aquarium, which was a huge cylinder of water stretching up so high, Kageyama couldn’t really see where it ended. He and Hinata were standing on a second floor balcony overlooking the room, but as soon as Hinata snapped out of his star-struck mindset, he was rushing down the stairs to the bottom floor.

“Hey! Wait up, asshole!” Kageyama called after him.

Jumping down the last few stairs, Hinata ran over to the giant tank and pressed his hands up to the glass, staring at the fish with wide eyes. “Kageyama, they have the coolest fish in here! I’ve never seen half of these before.”

Reaching out, Kageyama grabbed one of Hinata’s hands off the glass and pulled him back. “You know you’re not supposed to touch the glass, stupid.” He didn’t let go of Hinata’s hand, instead wriggling his fingers so they twined around Hinata’s better.

Hinata gave him a lopsided smile. He pushed himself up on his tip-toes to give Kageyama a kiss, but at the last minute, something caught his eye. “Oh my god, look at that one! I didn’t know fish could be purple!”

A smile playing on his lips, Kageyama gazed at Hinata as he rambled on about all the different fish that were swimming by. That was one thing Kageyama loved about Hinata; he was passionate about everything. Volleyball was his top priority, obviously, but he did everything with an excitement and vigor Kageyama had never seen before, whether it was when making breakfast or writing a paper for university. He was also very passionate about loving Kageyama, which he always chose to show in very dramatic ways, such as making a huge romantic meal (and burning half of it) or giving Kageyama a hundred kisses in a row (Kageyama made sure he didn’t get past six). Although it could be a bit overwhelming at times, Kageyama liked that he never had to question whether Hinata cared about him or not. That fact was glaringly obvious.

“Kageyama, look, look!” Kageyama was ripped from his thoughts by Hinata squealing and tugging on his arm. “Suga and Daichi are here! We haven’t seen them in, like, two years!”

Letting go of Kageyama, Hinata ran across the room and nearly tackled Suga in a hug. Kageyama followed, choosing to shake hands with Daichi and Suga instead of assaulting them.

“Long time, no see,” said Suga, winking at Kageyama.

“What are you doing here?” gushed Hinata. “I thought you guys had moved to the other side of Japan.”

“We did, but we were in town, so we decided to come by the aquarium.”

“You were in town and you weren’t going to tell us?” Hinata pouted.

“No, no!” said Daichi, waving a hand. “We were going to, um, surprise you!”

Hinata lit up. “Well, you did a good job surprising us since you didn’t even know we were here!” he laughed.

“Er, Hinata,” said Kageyama, jumping in. “Why don’t we take a picture together?”

“Yeah! We have to take a picture of the four of us together!” Before Kageyama could stop him, Hinata raced over to a stranger and coerced him into taking a photo.

“I see Hinata’s his usual, hyper self,” Suga murmured to Kageyama as the four of them put their bags and coats to the side and lined up for the photo. “Can’t wait to see how ecstatic he’ll be after--”

Kageyama shot Suga a look. Suga shut his mouth but continued to smile. He turned and faced the man who was now holding Hinata’s phone.

“On three! One...two...three!”

They all froze, smiles plastered on their faces, then broke apart a few moments later. Hinata made to retrieve his phone from the man, but Kageyama held him back.

“Let’s take another picture,” he said. “Just you and me.”

Kageyama looked over his shoulder to see that Suga now had Hinata’s phone and was pointing it at them. He gave Kageyama a small nod. Kageyama turned back, knowing that Suga was capturing every moment of this.

“Hinata.” The small boy turned his large, brown eyes to the taller boy’s dark ones. A jolt of love, of excitement, for this and for everything in their future, ran through Kageyama’s body. He took a deep breath and spoke the words he had been practicing for months. “When I first met you, I couldn’t stand to be around you. You were so loud and obnoxious and you stood in the way of everything I wanted. Once we were on the same team, though, everything began to change. We started as teammates, then became friends, until one day I realized you were the one person I told everything to, shared everything with, the one person who I was comfortable with. Suddenly, instead of being the person who I couldn’t stand to be near, you were the person who I couldn’t go a day without. The things I disliked about you became the things that made you so special, why I loved you. And I have loved you, every day since the first time we met, even if I didn’t know it back then. And that’s why…” Kageyama slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a box. Slowly, he lowered himself to one knee. He looked up at Hinata, who was staring at him, mouth open. Kageyama opened the small box to reveal a small circlet of silver. “Would you marry me?”

For a full minute, Hinata stood, staring at Kageyama. Then, he turned on his heel and hurried off.

“H-hey, wait!” Kageyama called, trying to scramble off the floor. Maybe doing this in such a public place wasn’t the best idea.

Hinata hurried over to their pile of bags and jackets, rifling through them before he found his coat. Pulling something out of an inside pocket, Hinata walked back over to Kageyama. He held out a hand. Kageyama took it, slightly shaking as he stood, heart pounding at the uncertainty of what was going to happen next. 

What did happen was something he never would have guessed.

Hinata got down on one knee, holding out his own small box. He opened it to reveal a gold ring.

Kageyama laughed as he realized what Hinata was doing. “Yes, of course,” he said. “As long as you…?”

“Yes!”

Pulling Hinata up off his knee, Kageyama kissed him. Hinata kissed him back.

“Congratulations!” cried Suga.

“I can’t believe that not only did we plan our proposals on the same day, but Suga and Daichi happened to be here! How could this day get any better?” Hinata beamed at the three of them.

“Yeah,” scoffed Daichi. “Real lucky.”

“Wait.” Hinata turned to Kageyama. “Did you ask them to come?”

With a shrug, Kageyama said, “I wanted someone to record the proposal, and I didn’t want it to be some random person.”

“Well, I am really glad that Suga was recording. Isn’t this going to be a story to tell the grandkids.” Hinata laughed.

“Yeah, but now we have to worry about telling everyone else that we’re engaged now.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” said Suga. “We’ve been planning your engagement party for a long time now.”

“What?!” yelled Hinata and Kageyama together.

“What do you mean?” asked Hinata.

“We all knew you two were going to get married at some point, it was just whenever you decided to make it official.”

“So how long have you guys been planning this?”

“About three years now.”

“T-three years?!” Kageyama stammered.

“It’s your fault,” said Daichi. “If you two had gotten engaged earlier, we wouldn’t have had to spend three years planning it.”

“The upside is that it’s going to be amazing,” chimed in Suga.

As Suga continued to talk about the party, Kageyama leaned in close to Hinata. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Me too,” Hinata whispered back.


End file.
